Ikuta Toma
Perfil thumb|350px|Ikuta Toma*'Nombre:' 生田斗真 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ikuta Toma *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07 de octubre, 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Noboribetsu, Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 58 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Mejores amigos: Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo, Akanishi Jin, Oguri Shun, Shirota Yu, Matsumoto Jun *'Hermanos: '''Tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Ryuusei *'Mascotas: Tiene un perrito llamado Jam-chan *'Actriz/Actor favorito: '''Matsu Takako *'Color Favorito: Negro y Blanco *'''Comidas favoritas: Hamburguesas, arroz con curry y el arroz Hayashi *'Cantantes favoritos:' X-Japan, GLAY, Mr.Children, Metallica, Guns N' Roses, etc. *'Educación:' Horikoshi Koukou, Graduado en Arte *'Asignaturas Favoritas:' Inglés y Ciencias Sociales *'Asignatura que odia: '''Las matematicas *'Deporte Favorito: El futbol *'En su tiempo libre: '''Le gusta escuchar música a todo volumen y estar en casa todo el tiempo posible *'Agencia: Johnny's Jimusho Dramas *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) *[[Yonimo Kimyou na Monogatari |Yonimo Kim''you na Monogatari ]](2009) SP - La ley de reciclajes de suicidas *Majo saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007, Episodio 1) *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono (Otoko no Yume) (Fuji TV, 2006) *Asuka e, Soshite Mada Minu Ko e (Fuji TV, 2005) *Dekabeya (TV Asashi, 2005) *Kinou Wa Tomo Kyou no Teki (2004) *Engimono ~ America (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002, Episodio 5) *Neverland (TBS, 2002) *Love and Peace (NTV, 1998) *Aguri (NHK, 1997) Peliculas *Genji Monogatari (2011) *Hanamizuki (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Ningen Shikkaku (2010) Musicales *La madame de Sade//Mi amigo Hitler (2010) *Grease! - 2008 *The Two Gentlemen of Verona - Octubre 2007 *SHOCK – ENDLESS SHOCK 2007 *Cat in the Red Boots (Shinkansen*NEXUS volume 2) (2006) *AZUMI RETURNS (Azumi 2) (2006) *AZUMI on STAGE (2005) *West Side Story 2005 (Arashi version) *West Side Story 2004 (Shonentai version) *Mama Loves Mambo III *Edogah-san Yukuefumei *Vacation (Shonentai Playzone 2003) *SHOCK is Real Shock *Another (Kansai Jr.2002 version) *Susanoo *SHOCK is Millennium SHOCK *KYO-TO-KYO *Stand By Me Carrera *Entró en la JE a los doce años, aunque antes estaba en un programa de variedades para niños. Pronto se formó el grupo M.A.I.N (nombre formado con la primera letra del apellido de cada miembro: Matsumoto, Aiba, Ikuta y Ninomiya) al que perteneció junto con miembros de la actual agrupación Arashi. *Después de M.A.I.N, pasó a formar parte de la agrupación B.I.G (bad image generation) con otros diez juniors populares de la época. En este momento fue cuando coincidió con Yamapi (NEWS), del que es gran amigo. Poco después B.I.G se redujo a Toma y Yamapi. *En 2002 cuando Tackey & Tsubasa se graduaron (es decir, dejaron de ser juniors para ser Johnny's hechos y derechos, por así decirlo), se formó el grupo 4Tops para sustituirles como líderes de los juniors. El grupo estaba formado por Toma, Yamapi, Jun Hasegawa y Shunsuke Kazama. *En 2003 los NEWS debutaron con Yamapi a la cabeza, por lo que 4Tops se convirtió en 3Tops y poco después el grupo se disolvió y cada uno empezó a trabajar en solitario. *En junio de 2006 durante una cena con Yamapi, Jun Matsumoto, Shingo Murakami (Kanjani8), Atsuhiro Satou, Koichi Domoto (Kinki Kinds), Tatsuya Yamaguchi (TOKIO) y Hideaki Takizawa (Tackey & Tsubasa) decidieron crear un grupo no oficial dentro de la JE llamado "No Border" (nombre que se le ocurrió a él, por cierto). *Toma tiene su rinconcito en la revista Wink titulado "Ikuta Toma no Ikita Kotoba" en el que habla sobre temas amorosos y a veces de su madre. Premios *Kinema Junko Award (2010): Mejor actor revelación por Hanamizuki y Ningen Shikkaku . *Premio Cinta Azul (2010): Mejor actor revelación por Hanamizuki y Ningen Shikkaku . *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2007 - 2008):' Mejor actor de reparto por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Enero-Marzo '08):' Mejor actor de reparto por Hachimitsu to Clover * '''54th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Curiosidades *En el 2010 ha conseguido ser el primer actor en la JE en recibir el premio "Premio Cinta Azul" como mejor actor en sus peliculas protagonizadas el pasado año, un galardón donde los reporteros de los 7 principales periódicos de Tokyo se reúnen para elegir a sus películas favoritas y actores del año. *A pesar de no tener un CD debut como el resto de sus compañeros de la JE, Toma levanta un gran respeto y admiración por su trabajo como actor, y siendo uno de los que mas exito esta teniendo desde los ultimos años dentro de la compañia. *Toma era un gran fan de Backstreet boys, tanto, que una vez pidió que por favor le dejasen presenciar el ensayo de estos en el programa Music Station // Coleccionista al máximo. *Toma adora coleccionar gafas de sol y zapatillas de deporte. Actualemente tiene como quince pares de zapatillas de deporte y un mogollon de gafas de sol. Tambien le gusta coleccionar figuritas de jueguete de las peliculas Gundam, Spider-Man, y Star Wars. *Su cita ideal sería conducir hasta una colina con su novia y ver la ciudad de noche desde allí. Tanto le gustaría hacer eso que una vez probó yendo con Yamapi pero una vez allí y viendo el resto de los coches que habían aparcados se dieron cuenta que no era para nada emocionante ir allí con un amigo *Toma es un gran fan de XJapan. Una vez tubo una conversacion telefónica de más de una hora con Subaru Shibutani de kanjani8 discutiendo sobre ese grupo. Galeria (3).jpg 4milrmf_th.jpg.gif|Nakatsu img002.jpg|toma en Anan img005.jpg|Toma en Anan img009.jpg|Toma en Anan 28524_124160620929338_100000062021407_324775_3831753_n.jpg Copia de Ikuta_Toma_by_YaDaspb.jpg Ikuta_T_by_YaDaspb.jpg potato200906toma01.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Eugiish